General purpose computer software, such as WINDOWS, JAVA, and ADOBE, is frequently updated. In fact, “Patch Tuesday” is the name given to the day each month that MICROSOFT releases security and other patches for their operating systems and other software. Patch Tuesday is generally the second Tuesday of each month.